La Push Baby
by ILoveTaylorDLautner
Summary: Rainya Uley lived a good life in Tennessee. When her parents died from an unknown cause, she moves to La Push with her brother she never knew. Jacob imprints on her and she turns into a wolf. The Chosen One; the one the Volturi want. Drama and lemons!
1. Chapter 1

_**Sam Uley POV**_

_**Man, these guys are idiots. All of the guys were over at my house, including Kim, Leah, and Emily, and playing charades. Quil was trying to act something out, but it made no sense. He was just running around. The buzzer rang. "Guys! It was ostrich! How did you not get that?" I worry about him. The phone started to ring. Emily picked it up.**_

"_**Guys, be quiet. I don't know the number, but the area code isn't from here." We stopped talking. "Hello. Uley Residence. *Pause* "No, this is his ficence Emily. Can I ask who this is?" I was suspious. And so were the guys. *Pause* "Oh, well, uh, here he is."**_

_**I looked at her for an answer to who it was, but she just gave me the phone and sat down. Jared mouthed 'speaker phone' to me. "Excuse me, but can I put you on speaker. My friends want to know what's going on."**_

"_**Whatever you want, sir, but I wouldn't unless you trust them. Oh, and I'm Brian Fox from the National Relocation Agency." (Idk if this is real, just go with it.)**_

"_**I trust them, and may I ask why you're calling?" I put it on speaker so everyone could hear.**_

"_**Yes. You're father is Levi Uley, am I right?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**Well, he left you as a child, I see here, and moved to Tennessee. Did you know anything of this?"**_

"_**No. I never heard from him." Why was he telling me this?**_

"_**Well, he did. He was apparently with a lot of women, but married one. Her name was Sandy Miller."**_

"_**Okay." The guys had shock written on their faces, and I'm sure I did too.**_

"_**Yes, well, they had a child together, which makes her your sister. Well, half sister I should say."**_

"_**Whoa whoa whoa. So, I have a sister?" Everyone's eyes were almost out of their heads.**_

"_**Yes sir. And your dad and his wife were just murdered by an unknown cause. She has no other family but you. She doesn't even know you exist though. Your dad did a good job of keeping you a secret," he chuckled.**_

"_**Okay, so, I have a sister AND my dad is dead."**_

"_**Yes. But the real reason I'm calling is to ask you if she could stay with you. She's only 17 so she can't live on her own, even though if she could she wouldn't. Alone isn't her thing."**_

"_**Of course we will!" shouted Emily.**_

"_**I wasn't going to say no, Emily."**_

"_**Well, you looked shocked and I thought you might do something drastic."**_

_**I chuckled at my beautiful imprint. "Yes, I will."**_

"_**Good," Brian said, "She will be flying there today and will be in La Push by tomorrow afternoon."**_

_**We said goodbye and I turned to my friends. "Well, that was unexpected."**_

"_**WOO! I'll have a girl my age! She's gonna be my best friend." Kim said. We all laughed at her, but she was right. She was the only girl her age in our little group. She had to put up with these guys all day everyday since Jared imprinted on her. "And one of you will imprint on her. You have to. I want her to know the secret."**_

_**That would be nice, having her know what I am I mean. But I don't know if I liked the thought of one of the guys with her. I share a brain with them. I know how they think. Well, as long as it's not Paul….**_

_**Rainya POV!**_

_**I. Have. A. Brother. Nobody told me! He lives in La Push, Washington, which is where I'll be in a day. It's cold there. I hate the cold. Ugg! I can't believe my dad lived a lie. He never told me or Mom that he had a kid. That really made me mad that he lied to me. His own daughter. Whatever. I guess he never really cared. **_

_**Packing is really boring, but I'm leaving this little town in about three hours. On a plane to see my brother I never knew I had. I wonder if he'll be cool. I don't want a loser brother. Or if he has any hot friends. School. Not looking forward to that. Senior year as a new kid? I want to pass, but can't. It's summer now though so no need to worry about that right now. The only good thing about moving La Push is that there's a beach! Awesome. **_

"_**Wake up!" It was that Brian guy. **_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Your plane leaves in thirty minutes and you're not even ready!"**_

_**Crap. I got ready fast wearing ripped jeans and a red low cut shirt with my hair curled. "Bye Brian! Thanks!" I got on the plane. Goodbye Tennessee, hello La Push.**_

_**I hope you guys like!(:**_


	2. Chapter 2

"**Excuse me, Miss. You need to wake up." I heard some random voice say. Couldn't they see I was trying to sleep? **

"**What?"**

"**The plane ride is over. You're in Seattle, Washington."**

**Realization hit me. I'm meeting my brother. "Oh. Could you tell me what time it is?"**

"**Yes. It's twelve in the afternoon."**

"**Thanks." and with that, I grabbed my carry on back and walked off of the plane.**

**Sam Uley POV**

**We, and by 'we' I mean me, Emily, and Kim, were at the gate waiting for her to walk out. Kim talked me into taking her with me to meet her 'new best friend'. People slowly started to walk out of the plane. I saw a girl about 17 walk off. "Please don't be her." I whispered. **

"**Yeah. Let's hope not. She's a total whore." Kim was right. She was wearing a skirt that didn't cover anything really and her shirt was pulled down over her bra. If that was my sister, we had some things to talk about.**

"**That's not her, Sam," Emily said. "She looks nothing like you. She has blonde hair." I guess she was right because she walked right by us. Then, a girl walked off. She had dark brown hair and in the sun I could see glimpses of red. I could see her blue eyes from here. "That is her." Emily said.**

**She looked confused so I said her name out loud and sure enough her head snapped toward me. And her mouth broke into a smile.**

**Rainya POV**

**I walked off feeling out of my element. I didn't know anything about this place. How was I supposed to find my freaking brother? I saw people waiting around for their person to walk off and greet them, but I didn't know which people were for me. Did he come alone? How old is he? These are the questions that haunt me. "Rainya!" I hear from somewhere to my left. My head turned to the sound of my name on instinct and I saw him. My brother. I smiled. He was with two girls. One with black hair and the other with red. I ran to them. I don't care if I looked stupid. I was looking at my long lost brother! **

"**Hey!" I said, "You're my brother Sam?" He nodded while smiling brightly. "Well, I don't care if you think this is awkward, I'm going to hug you." And so I did. He was REALLY tall. He picked me up like it was no big thing. I'm not fat, but still. I'm a growing girl.**

"**And you're my sister Rainya?" I nodded. "Well, this is my fiancé Emily." He pointed to the black haired lady. She was beautiful even though she had four scratches on the side of her face. I was immediately curious, but I'll find out later. "And this is Kim. She wants to be your best friend." He rolled his eyes. **

**I chuckled. I gave her a once over. She looked like my type of girl. Fun, pretty, awesome, and not shy I'm guessing. "Sure. You can be my best friend." She squealed and gave me a hug. **

"We're going to have a lot of fun." 

We got my luggage and headed to the car. I found out Kim is really cool and Emily seems very sweet. When we got in the car, I decided to ask questions. "So, are there any cute guys here?" Kim looked at me. We were in the back and Sam and Emily were holding hands in the front. It was cute.

"Yes. Lots. But the cutest is Jared. But you can't have him. He's mine. We've been dating for three months." I could tell she liked him. A lot. Her face glowed just by talking about him.

"That's awesome Kimmy!" I had already given her a nick name. And everyone else will be getting one, too. "I can tell you like him." She smiled. "So SammyFace, what's there to do here?"

"SammyFace?" He questioned. I nodded. He just laughed. "Well, there's cliff diving."

"What's that?"

"It's where you jump off of a cliff into the ocean. But you can't without me or one of the guys there."

"And who are the guys you speak of?"

Emily answered that one. "It's his friends. They're always at our house. Or outside. They're your age. Jared is one of them. That's why Kim's so excited. She's the only girl." I gave her a sympathetic glance, but I didn't really feel sorry for her. My brother was a good looking man, and if his friends were anything like him, I should be good. And most girls annoy me. All they care about is nails and hair. I like to look good too, but I'm not obsessed with it. 

By now, we were at his, and now my, house. It wasn't big, but it looked cozy and comfy. Sam already had my bags. All three of them. My eyes widened. "How are you carrying all of those?"

He smiled. "It's all about my manly muscles." I rolled my eyes. Emily, who I nicknamed Em, opened the door for him. Then Kimmy went in, then me, and last was Em. There were six huge guys in the living room and one girl. They were all curious to see me. I could tell. Kimmy grabbed my hand and dragged me into the room. "Hey. This is Rainya, Sam's little sissy." I waved. They waved back. Awkward. 

"So, I'm going to go to each one of you, hug you and give you a nick name. Got it?" They all nodded. I walked to the first one. "And your name is?"

"Paul." He stood up.

"Paul. I'm going to call you Pauly." I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Pauly? That sounds stupid." he pouted.

"I think it's cute." I said, faking hurt. The other guys laughed and Pauly sat down. I stepped over to the next. "Who are you?"

He stood up. "Quil at your service my lady." He took my hand and kissed it. I laughed. It was funny. 

"Well Quil, Imma call you Quilyum." I gave him a hug. He took the name and sat down. I moved on. "And you."

He stood up and looked at me. He was a yummy looking guy let me tell you. He didn't say anything, just stared. I stared back. I couldn't look away. It was weird, but I liked it. Everyone else had a knowing smile, or glare. "My name's Jacob." He beamed down at me and I did the same. What a beautiful smile. 

"I would call you Jake, but that's too obvious. A lot of people probably call you that. I got it!" I exclaimed, "Your name is going to be Jakey Poo." He laughed but took it anyway. I gave him a hug. I didn't want to let go, but sadly, I had to. "Next one."

The next stood up and smiled. Everyone here sure smiled a lot. "I'm Embry." 

"You are Emmy Bear!" I laughed. It was epic. He laughed too and gave me a hug. He seemed cool. "Next!" 

My next victim stood up. He looked a little younger, but not a lot. "I'm Seth." He smiled, too, but his was really sweet. I could tell he used it a lot.

"I'm going to call you Smiley because it looks like you smile a lot."

"I do! Really, I do!" I laughed. I had a feeling we would be friends. I hugged him.

"Next victim." 

A guy stood up. "My name is Jared." 

I smiled. "Well JarBear, I've heard a lot about you! You're dating my best friend Kimmy!" He laughed and nodded. I gave him a hug. "Oh, and if you hurt her, my hand will break your face." I felt his arms. "Or maybe my baseball bat will." I thought I whispered that, but all the guys were laughing at me uncontrollably. At least they liked me. There was one person left. A girl. She looked hurt. Not because of me, it looked permanent. "Next."

She stood up and smiled. I guess she doesn't do that a lot because everyone gasped. She seemed nice enough. "My name is Leah. I'm Seth's older sister. Honestly, I didn't think I would like you, but you're alright." 

I looked behind me. The guys were in shock. I smiled at her warmly. "Well, that's good. I want to call you Lee Lee. Is that good?"

When I said that name, a flash of pain went across her beautiful features, kind of like it brought bad memories. She shook it off fast, but I still saw. "Yeah, that's cool," she told me then looked behind me, "But she's the only one that can call me that." I hugged her and sat down in the only seat available. It was in between Quilyum and Jakey Poo. I was okay with this. "So Rainya," Jake said, "What do you want to do?" I knew then they had accepted me into their family. 

**A/N: Okay, I'm gonna update every Tuesday and Thursday since I already have 35 chapters written(: Check my other story out!**


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't know," I replied, "Wait! Can we go cliff diving? SammyFace mentioned something about it."

Paul looked at me and smirked. "You sure you're up to little Southern Girl? It's a pretty big jump."

I rolled my eyes. These guys really didn't know me at all. "I've jumped off things higher than that cliff probably. And yes, I'm up to it. Just let me put on my bathing suit. You coming Kimmy?"

"Yeah. But I don't have a swimsuit with me and I don't feel like going all the way to my house to get one." She pouted.

"You can just use one of mine." She nodded. "Hey Em?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Where's my stuff and room?" I hadn't seen my bags since I got here.

"Sam took your bags to your room. And your room is upstairs first door on the left." I thanked her and went upstairs with Kim. "You ever been cliff diving?" I asked her as I dug through my crap to find two bikinis.

"Yeah. I've went a couple times. But I always hold Jared's hand. It's scary."

"Ahha!" I yelled as I pulled two swimsuits out. One was a yellow polka dot one and the other was black and yellow. "You can wear the black and yellow one," I said as I threw it at her. We both hurriedly got dressed. The guys were already ready. I threw on some jean short shorts on top of the bottoms and a loose white tee on and Kimmy put her clothes she was already wearing on top of hers. We ran down stairs. The guys were already outside.

"Took you long enough." Embry said. I glared. Then I got confused.

"Where's Lee Lee and Quilyum?"

Jake answered me. "Uhm, Leah didn't want to come and Quil had to help his dad with uh, something." I nodded, not really believing him. We started walking and I realized the beach was pretty far from here.

"Sigh." I said, just loud enough so everyone could hear.

"What?" Seth asked.

"It's such a long walk."

"Suck it up." That was Paul.

"Shut up Paul, before I eat you." He just laughed. I ran full speed and jumped on Jake's back, as did Kimmy with Jared. I picked Jake for three reasons. 1) He was a very attractive person. 2) I wanted to know more about him. 3) He was the closest.

"Gosh Rainya! You could have gave me a warning."

"Why are you complaining? You caught me didn't you?" He rolled his eyes, but still carried me anyway. "So Jakey Poo, do you want to play twenty questions?"

"Sure, sure."

"Okay. Who's your bestest friend?"

"Ehh, either Quil or Embry." I kind or expected this. That's who he was sitting with in the living room, and he seemed comfortable with them. "My turn. What's your biggest fear?"

This was easy. I knew mine. (This really is my biggest fear, by the way.) "Birds."

He burst into laughter. "Birds? You're scared of birds? Hey guys, Rainya is scared of birds!" I wanted to hit him, but hey, they would have find out anyway. They all laughed at me, but Kim and Smiley were trying to hold it in. I respect them for that.

"You can laugh you two." That's all they needed.

"Don't worry Ray, I'll protect you from the big bad birds at the beach," Jake said.

"Ray?" I questioned. I never really had a nickname. I just gave them.

"What? You don't like it? Cause that's what I'm called you. I have a nickname, so do you. And I like it."

"No, I like it." And I did. Especially since Jake said it. I don't know why, but for some reason, I'm falling for him. Fast. And I usually don't do that. He smiled up at me. "Okay, um, who was your first love?"

His face darkened when I asked this. Maybe he still wasn't over her. The thought alone made my heart drop. "Her name was Bella Swan. I don't like her anymore, it's just that we went through a bunch of stuff and yeah. Who was yours?"

"Bryce Wells." There wasn't really much to say.

"You have feelings for him still?"

"No."

"Oh."

Awkward. "Do you think you could, you know, tell me what happened between you and Bella later?" I knew it wasn't really my business, but I wanted to know. She seemed to have broken his heart and I didn't like her already.

He took a deep breath and sighed. "Yeah. You deserve to know I guess."

By this time, we were at the beach. It was beautiful. I got off Jake's back and went to stand beside Kim. I picked my shirt over my head and took my pants off. I turned around when I heard Emmy Bear, Pauly, and Smiley laughing. They were laughing at Jake. "Dude, close your mouth." Paul said.

"Yeah, she still has a bikini on." Seth said.

"Unfortunately." I heard Embry mumble.

I hit him. "Emmy Bear! I am disappointed in you! Bad thoughts!" Kimmy laughed at me. I ran to the cliff. I heard footsteps following me. When I reached the top, I looked down. It was scarier than I thought it would be. I wasn't scared of the height. I was scared of sharks coming to get me. "Okay, so, I'm scared of the sharks."

"Told you that you'd be scared." Paul said.

"Shut up! It's the shark! Not the cliff!"

Jared came up next to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "What shark do you see?"

"I can't see it. Duh. That's the scary part." They laughed at me again. Embry and Paul jumped off while yelling. I heard a splash at the bottom, signaling that they hit the ocean. Then Jared took Kim's hand and jumped with her. I heard Kim scream the whole way down. I chuckled. Seth soon followed them. It was just me and Jake. "You want me to hold your hand?" His voice was teasing, but serious at the same time.

"Please." When he grabbed my hand, a shot of electricity went through me. It felt nice. Like our hands were made for each other or something. I think he noticed it because he was trying to hide a smile when I blushed.

"We jump on three okay?"

"Okay."

He started to count. "1, 2, JUMP!"

I screamed the whole way. It was a rush. The water was FREEZING but Jake was warm. "What happened to three you Goob!" Everyone laughed. We swam back to the shore to where the towels were. I laid down on one. Paul, Emmy Bear, and Seth were in the ocean fooling around. Jared and Kim were walking hand in hand down the beach. It looked awesome. "I wish I brought my camera." I whispered.

Jake looked at me. "You take pictures?"

I nodded. "I'm really into photography."

He smiled. "I could be your model." He struck a pose. I couldn't help but laugh. He looked ridiculous.

"That's not a bad idea actually."

"What do you mean?" I could tell he didn't expect that.

"Well, you know, you're an attractive person." I blushed. I can't help it.

He seemed happy with my answer. "Well, so are you. Are you ever on the other side of the camera?"

"Yeah, but not because I'm good looking because I'm not. Because I like being in them. So people know I was there and having fun. I was a model for one of my friends, though. She thought I was model material. Whatever." It's true. My friend Hazel loved taking pictures and made me be the subject of them. "I liked modeling though."

"You are. Beautiful I mean. and if you like it, why don't you make it a career?"

"I'm thinking about it." He nodded. "Can you do me a favor?" He nodded again. "Will you rub this tanning lotion on me so I don't burn? The sun's coming out."

"Sure." He grabbed the lotion and poured some on his hands. "Uhm, where do you want me to put this?" I chuckled at him.

"Anywhere I'm showing skin." He nodded and swallowed. I tried not to laugh. He started on my stomach. It took everything I had not to do something drastic. His hands were so warm. It felt so great. He then went to my lower leg and I calmed down. But then he got to my thighs. This boy is going to be the death of me. He doesn't even know what he's doing to me. Then he looked at me.

"Uh, do you want me to, uh, get your, uhmm, chest area?"

"Yes. Do you want me to be a lobster?" He got more lotion and started at my chest. I almost moaned, but held it in. But I think he noticed because he had a small smile on his face. "Arms too please." He nodded and got my arms. It gave me a chance to breathe. I turned around so he could get my back. He rubbed some on my back. It felt nice. I closed my eyes. He did my legs and thighs. And back. I just laid there.

"I'm done," he said.

I looked up at him. "Thank you."

He smiled. "No, thank you." I rolled my eyes. Boys. "Hey, don't roll your eyes at me. I know you enjoyed it, too. I notice things. Good hearing." He gave me a little smirk. Great. He heard my kind of moan. Joy.

"Jake! Rainya! Come on! Emily has dinner ready!" we heard Seth yell.

"Oh, and good job Jake." They all laughed at Paul. Oh! They had seen that! I inwardly groaned as I got up and headed home.

**A/N: Sorry if there's mistakes. I haven't read this in a year. My writing's grown since then, but still a good story?**


	4. Chapter 4

I jumped up with the blood rising to my cheeks. How embarrassing! I walked alongside Jake and we both caught up to the rest of the guys. "What are we eating at Emily's?"

"Chicken stuff." Paul replied.

"Is it any good?"

The guys looked at me like I had four heads or something. "Anything Emily cooks is good." Embry said, putting me out of my confusion. I just nodded. I didn't know she was that good of a cook. By now, we were finally home. _Home._ It sounded so natural to say that about this place, and I have only been here a day. We walked into the house and went in the kitchen. It smelled yummy.

"Stop!" Emily said, "Girls go first. You guys are pigs." I laughed at her then, but now, after we have eaten, I know how true that was. They practically devoured it in like five bites. Everyone left except Jake after dinner.

"Hey," I said talking to Jake, "Do you wanna go to my room?"

He smiled. "Sure."

Sam walked in at that moment and got the wrong idea. "What! He may NOT go to your room!"

I looked at him. "Sammy, not like that, chill. I'm just bored."

He looked down. "Oh," he mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs dragging Jake with me. We got in there and I laid down on the bed. Jake followed me and laid beside me. I was comfortable. "Hey Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me about Bella?"

He took a deep breath. "Yeah. Sure. You should know, I guess. But let me get something straight before you hear my story. I don't love her anymore, alright? Don't listen to Paul or Quil or anyone. I like someone else now."

I nodded taking that in. He didn't say like. He said love. He really liked this chick. And she threw him away. She might be stupid. "Okay. But can I know who you like now?"

He just sat there. "If you tell me about Bryce."

I swallowed hard. "There's nothing to say."

"Yes there is. I can tell."

"Fine. I'll tell you. But you can't tell anyone."

He nodded. "Okay. On with Bella. She used to come here every summer. I don't really remember much of that. We were young. But then she moved here last year. I don't know why, but I liked her the moment I saw her. She was down to earth, pretty; just cool. But she started dating this guy. Edward Cullen." He said that name with such disgust. I thought it was jealousy, but he said he didn't like her. "Anyway, I didn't like him, still don't. I tried to win her over. She wouldn't budge. Then he left. Just left her here alone. I pretty much brought her back to life. Made her smile. I fell in love with her. I thought she was mine. But then he came back and she left me. Just like that."

I felt bad for him. That would be really bad. I don't think I would get over it fast. "Now, don't think I took it well. I didn't. I ran away, left. I couldn't take it." my eyebrows bunched together. He liked her that much? "Now, tell me about Bryce."

"Well, he abused me." He took a sharp inhale. His fist clenched together and he started to shake. "Jake, calm down." Why was he like this? "Anyway, one day he hit me. And I hit back. It was the first time I actually hit him back. And he hit me back. Harder. He had his class ring on. I have a scar see?" I showed him the scar on my face. He didn't like it. I personally thought it looked cool. "And that's all I feel like telling you. Now, anyway." He nodded. "Can I meet Bella and Edward one day?"

He stiffened. "Yeah. Tomorrow. We are all going down there. We have stuff to talk about. You can come if you want."

I nodded. "Now, who do you like?"

"You," he said simply and kissed me. It was short, sweet, and innocent, but it was the best kiss of my life. I didn't want to let him go, but I had to. "Wow." was all I managed to say. He chuckled.

He got close to my ear. "Meet me at the beach at ten tonight." And with that, he left. I wondered many things. What were we now? Why did he need to talk to me? How was I going to sneak out? As if he could read my mind, Sam came up.

"You don't have to sneak out. I'm letting you go." I smiled at him. It was nine right now so I decided to just lay there. I was tired anyway.

I guess I dozed off. I woke up at 10:12. "CRAP!" I shouted as I ran out of bed. I ran out the door without a word. I heard Emily laughing at me. I ran all the way there. I saw Jake sitting down on the sand. "I'm so sorry Jake! I fell asleep, and-" I got cut off by him pulling me down and kissing me hard. I didn't object.

"Sorry. I had to get you to shut up." I glared at him. "Now, I need to talk to you." I nodded, telling him I was listening. "Okay, so you know the legends of our tribe?" I nodded again. They told me at dinner. "Well, what would you say if it were true that we turned into wolves?"

"Show me."

He looked startled. I guess he wanted me to run away or something. I didn't. He got up and took my hand. It was warm. He let go and went behind a bush. "What are you doing?"

"When I change, my clothes rip."

Wait, he was serious? He thinks he's a wolf? Then I heard a ripping noise. And out popped a wolf in place of Jake. "Jake?" The wolf nodded. My mouth dropped open. "Well, change back! I need to talk to you." The wolf, I mean Jake, laughed at went behind the bush, and came back as my Jake. I did not just say my Jake.

"Told you they were true. Okay, so do you remember the imprinting?"

I nodded. "It would be cool if it were real. A guy that liked you for you."

"What if I told you that you were my imprint?"

"Prove it." That was all he needed. He took my face in his hands, and kiss me. It wasn't as innocent as the other two, but I wasn't complaining. His tongue slid in my mouth and wrestled for dominance. He won obviously. He pulled away. I pouted. He chuckled. "I believe you." I mumbled.

"Good." And with that, he took me home.

**A/N: Review! I understand it moves a little fast in this chapter. Sorry!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, so in this story, Bella is still human and Edward hasn't proposed yet, got it? Good. Oh, and this chapter is set two weeks after the last chapter. And I know your like, "But I thought she was meeting the Cullens!" Yeah, this chapter explains that.**

Bella's POV (SHOCKER!) 2 Weeks Later.

I was sitting in the Cullen home with my hand in Edward's. It was quiet and peaceful; nobody was saying anything. I took this time to think. I was glad that my vampire boyfriend couldn't read my mind because I was thinking of the wolves. Why hadn't they called or came over? They usually call or come hang out with me. I really miss the way they're always full of life. "Bella?" Edward asked. "What are you thinking about. Jasper said you were concerned."

I silently shouted at Jasper. I didn't need him to know that. "Nothing." He just nodded, not pressuring me to tell him. Then it happened. Alice had a vision. She had that blank look in her eyes. I didn't know if it was serious or not so I looked to Edward. His face held anger, frightened, and confused. Not good. I went into panic mode. "Edward! What's wrong?"

It took him a while to answer me. He seemed really caught up in what Alice was seeing. Alice pulled out of her vision and looked at him. "That was odd." She said simply. "Tell them Edward. I know they want to know, and I don't feel like explaining it."

He nodded. "It was a vision. And Jacob Black was in it." Everyone was shocked. How? Alice can't see werewolves. "But not just him. A girl. She was Quileute, no doubt about that." He gulped. "She was being pulled away by the Volturi. Jacob was trying to save her, but he couldn't. She was taken. I don't know who she was."

This was crazy. I really wanted to know who she was. "Well, it's a good thing they're coming tonight. We'll tell them then." Carlisle stated. "And the imprints are coming. Emily and Kim are still the only ones as far as I know. But I don't. we haven't heard from them in weeks." I nodded. They should be here in about ten minutes.

Rainya POV

I was getting ready to go to the Cullen's house. I was excited to say the least, but the others weren't. The meeting earlier was canceled because something came up in Paul's schedule. Like anyone cares about him anyway. My hair was curled and my clothes were nice. It was a white casual dress that had below the shoulder sleeves. I wore a red headband and bracelet with red flats. I found out yesterday that the Cullens were vampires. I know they don't eat people, but that's it. They told me the Cullens would tell me. I walked downstairs to find the guys waiting. I went to Jake and grabbed his hand. He smiled down at me. "Come on lovebirds," Quil said. I rolled my eyes and went in Jake's car. We were the only ones riding in his. Hand in hand, he drove.

"Do they know about me?"

He shook his head. "No, but they will tonight." The rest of the ride was quiet except for him kissing my hand, which I liked. We were at the Cullen house. The guys were already at the door. I ran to them with my arm around Jake and vise versa.

"Come in guys!" I heard a perky voice say. We walked in. when they saw me with Jake, they all looked shocked, but the people who looked the most shocked were a pale girl, some dude with messy hair, and the pixie. I just gave them a look at sat on Jake's lap. I guess they wanna know who I am.

"Hey! I'm Rainya Uley, half sister of Sam Uley, imprint of Jacob Black." I said formally. This huge guy laughed at me.

"I'm Emmett," the huge guy said. "This is my mom, Esme." He pointed to a pretty woman with brownish colored hair. "My dad Carlisle." He pointed to a handsome man. "My girlfriend Rosalie." Now she was beautiful. "My sister Alice." He pointed to Pixie. That's what I'm calling her. The guy with messy hair laughed. I looked at him. He just smiled. "Her boyfriend Jasper." He pointed to a guy that looked like he was in pain. "My brother Edward." Messy haired guy = Eddie. "And his girlfriend Bella." I tensed when he said her name, and Jake felt it. He gave my thigh a squeeze telling me I was his. After this reassurance, I looked at her. She was pretty, but not beautiful. I'm probably supposed to hate her, but she seems cool. I waved at them, and they all waved back. Except Bella. She waved at Jake. My Jake. Jasper tensed. Edward spoke. "I can read minds." Crap. "Jasper can feel feelings and Alice can see the future. And we need to talk to you. All of you." That got my attention. "It seems this girl-"

"This girl's name is Rainya." Jake interrupted. I smiled at him and gave him a kiss. Bella's face turned red. What now.

"Fine. It seems that _Rainya _was in one of Alice's visions. With Jacob." Sam was Alpha mode now. "And she was being taken by the Volturi. Jake tried to get her, but couldn't. We didn't know it was her. We didn't know she existed."

I looked at Sam. He was beyond mad. Jake was shaking, which I learned means he's mad and is about to phase. "Babe, calm down." He did instantly. "Soo, what's the Volturi?"

Carlisle answered me. "It's a who. And they are like the rulers of the vampire world. What they say goes. But I don't know why they would want you."

"I know your secret?" I guessed.

"No. You can know. You are dating a werewolf." He smirked at me. I just took Jake's hand. I realized I was still on his lap.

"Then what?"

No one had an answer. Then Pixie spoke up. "It's not going to be soon, so no need to freak out. I'll let you know."

And with that we left. I was hungry. "Jake, let's go the diner in Port Angles."

"Okay. I'll call Sam and tell him." Sam said okay so that's where we went. It would take about twenty minutes, though.

I decided to ask Jake questions now. "Babe?"

He smiled. He liked it when I called him that. "Yeah?"

"I don't think Bella likes me." Okay, so maybe that wasn't a question. "Or Edward."

"Bella might not. But she can get over it. And Edward probably likes you, just not your thoughts." I thought that over and decided he was right.

"Okay. So, do you guys not like each other?"

"They smell bad." That took me by surprise. I thought they smelled good. He must have seen my expression. "I mean, it's a vampire thing. Only we can smell it."

I nodded my head in understanding. "Why to the Volturi want me?"

He stiffened. "I don't know, but they aren't touching you."

"But Alice saw it."

"Her visions can change."

I just nodded again. We were at the diner. We ate and were walking back to the car when I got this urge. "Kiss me." He looked at me, obviously caught off guard, but did what I said. It was perfect. I was on the hood of the car, he was kissing me. It felt like a movie. His lips were soft and I couldn't get enough. But then he phone rang. We broke apart panting. And he answered it, panting. "What?" I mouthed speaker and he did.

"Jake?" It was Bella. Eww.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you out of breath?"

He looked at me, asking if he wanted me to say. I smirked at him. "I was making out with Rainya and would like to continue, so could you please hurry." I laughed and started to kiss his neck. I felt him shiver. "Don't do that when I'm on the phone." I didn't listen.

"Uhm, sorry. I did- didn't know. It was nothing. Just wanted to talk. Bye Jake." She sounded sad. Who cares? We continued our kissing fest until Sam called me. I didn't know it was him though.

"Yes?" I answered panting heavily.

"What have you been doing?" It was then I realized it was Sam. Jake did too. He could hear him with his super hearing.

"We were, uh, jogging."

"Yeah right. Get here now." He sounded Alpha like. Not good. He hung up on me. Wait. HE HUNG UP ON ME! Rude.

Jake looked at me, gave me a quick kiss and handed me my shirt. Yeah, it kinda came off. We got in the car and hurried away to home. "We're in trouble." he stated. I just sat there. I know this already.

We were there now. Paul and Embry came out as we were going in and gave Jake a high five. I rolled my eyes. Boys. Sam was in there waiting. And Billy, Jake's dad. I had meet him before. He seemed cool. And right now he seemed as if he didn't care.

"What were you guys doing?" Sam asked.

Jake hesitated. I decided to tell the truth. It wasn't bad. "We were just making out, Sam. I'm not pregnant."

He just stared at me. Billy chuckled. "Boy will be boys Sam. And girls will be girls. They're teenagers. Cut them some slack. I wouldn't wanna know what you were doing at their age." Sam just blushed and announced he was going to bed.

"Thanks Billy." I said as I gave him a hug.

He chucked. "No problem. Oh and Jake, stay here tonight. I'm leaving in the morning." Jake smirked. I rolled my eyes. This should be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

Billy left right after that. I was glad, too. It was awkward. "So," I said, "What do ya wanna do?"

He smirked at me. "I could think of a few things," he said while leaning in. I smiled and was about to meet him when all the sudden- BAMM! A bottle of water came hurling between us. I screamed.

"Not on my watch." It was none other than Sam. How stupid. What is up with him?

"Sam," I said, "I need to talk to you. Now."

He looked at me, then Jake, but followed me anyway. "What?"

"What is up with you lately? We aren't doing anything bad."

"Yes, I think you are. Well, okay. Maybe you aren't right now, but you will be at the rate you two are going."

I rolled my eyes. "SammyFace, I'm not going to do anything unless I'm ready." I gave him a hug and he relaxed.

"I know. I'm your big brother, though. I have a right." He smiled at me and ruffled my hair. "I'm going to bed. Be good." We walked inside. "I know you heard all of that, Black." Jake just waved his hand. He was into whatever he was watching.

I sat beside my boyfriend. "What are you watching?"

"Best restaurants in America."

I nodded, but then was confused. "Why are you so into it?" Then I looked at it. It was on Hooters. Obviously. I rolled my eyes for what seemed like the fifth time that day. "Please Jacob. Those girls are ugly."

He looked at me in shock. "Are not!"

"You just like their boobs." He started to argue, but didn't. I was right. "Mine are better." I mumbled. I didn't think he heard me.

"Then show me." Okay, maybe he did.

"No," I said. "Continue watching those girls. They seem more interesting."

Next thing I know, Jake's on top of me. "You know for a fact they aren't better than you. And you don't have to show me anything. I've been close enough anyway." He chuckled in my ear. I closed my eyes. His breath felt good in my ear. "I would woo you some more, but I can hear Sam growling." He kissed my spot and I moaned. And then he was off of me.

"Jacob, don't push me."

"Sam, please. He wasn't doing anything." Okay, he's taking this "Big Brother" thing way too far.

"Then why were you moaning?"

I blushed. "Because it felt good." Jake did a victory chuckle, but then saw Sam's face and tried to cover it up with a cough. I tried not to laugh at him.

"Whatever. But just for the record, Jake was doing that just to push my buttons." And then he went to bed.

"We're going to bed too Sammy." Jake said. Sam playfully growled back.

"Only Rainya can call me that."

We laughed and went to my room. It was times like these that I was thankful for my king size bed. Jake was a big person. He didn't even need covers because he was 108 degrees. "Rainya?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you try to be nice to Bella?"

"No."

He chuckled at me. "Come on. She's nice if you get to know her. Do you think I'd like a loser?"

"I wouldn't have guessed until I met her. She seems…." What was the word? "Clingy." Yeah. That's what I meant.

He made a face. "She can be, I guess. But she's been through a lot."

"So have I, but I'm awesome. Just because you go through life doesn't give you the reason to be stupid."

"What have you been through that's so bad?"

"What's she been through?"

He sighed. "Attacked my vampire. Left by vampire. Another vampire wants her. Werewolf likes her. Vampire comes back. There's more to that, but I don't feel like elaborating. Now, what have you been through?"

"Where to begin? Well, there was Bryce, my abusive boyfriend. I already told you about him. Then there was Geoff. He cheated on me with my best, well, ex-best friend. Then, my parents were murdered by some random thing that the police can't figure out. Aren't they supposed to know this stuff? Then, I had to leave everything I've ever known to come to some little, cold place where I meet these guys, who are werewolves, not to mention one is my brother and the other my boyfriend. Then, I meet some vampires and a chick who hates me for no reason. I think I win."

He laughed at me. "Maybe you do."

"I know I do. She put all that crap on herself. I did nothing."

He stopped and thought about that. "You're right." I nodded. His phone rang. He growled. "It's Edward."

"Oh! Let me answer it!" He looked at me weird but did anyway. "Hey Eddie! How's it going?"

"Rainya?"

"Yep."

"Tell Jake we need to talk to him, all of them, now. You need to come. Hurry." Then he hung up.

"I'm guessing you heard that?" He nodded. "I'll get Sam. You go get the guys." He agreed but kissed my roughly before jumping out the window. "Sam!"

He came running out with nothing but boxers on. "Who's dying?"

"Eddie called and said he needed you, the guys and me at his house pronto. Jake's getting the guys. They're probably already there." He got dressed and took me to his car. We were there in no time. I ran to the porch. Pixie opened it for me. "What is going on?"

Eddie chuckled. "Oh, and don't call me Eddie."

"I'll call you what I want."

"I like her." Rosalie said.

This shocked people. Maybe she was like Leah? Eddie nodded. "Anyway," Carlisle said, "You're all here because we remembered something from your legends. I know what you're thinking, why were you looking at our legends? Well, we figured that the Volturi want her for something. So we looked at them. And we think she may be The Chosen One. Don't they come around once every 400 years?"

The boys looked shocked. "You're right. They do." Sam said. Everyone looked at me.

"And The Chosen One is?"

Sam answered. "It's a werewolf who is different from the rest. They have powers like vampires, can control their temperature, and are stronger and faster than the others."

"Well, that's cool! I wanna be a werewolf like you guys!"

"No you don't." Jake said. "It's not as fun as you think."


	7. Chapter 7

Rainya POV

"Why?" I asked. I thought being a werewolf would be awesome. There aren't any consequences right?

"Wrong." Eddie said.

I rolled my eyes. "You know, I would really like it if you would stay out of my mind. And I'm sure there are lots of consequences with hanging with you vampires too so up shut. " Oh I told him.

"Like I said before, she my kind. Why didn't you go for someone like her brother?" That came from Rose. I hope I can call her that.

"Can I call you Rose?" She nodded. "Okay, well even though I am really awesome, I would never date Eddie. Why, you may ask. Well, he's cold, and I wouldn't be able to kiss him without him wanting to suck my blood." The guys laughed. I winked at them. Then a question came to mind. "What do you do when she's on her period?" I thought it was a serious question. I mean really, what does he do? Bella's face turned bright red. I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on Swan. Why are you blushing? Every girl has one. No biggie." I was bored of just standing up so I sat on Jake's lap. I looked around. "Okay, since you aren't going to answer my last one, when do you think I'll change?"

"No one said you were going to change." Jake said.

"She will," said Sam. "It's not something we can stop. She has Uley blood in her. It's going to happen one way or another."

I yawned; I wanted to go to bed with Jake by my side. But I had some more questions. I snuggled into Jake's warmth anyway. "Okay, so I'm the gangster chosen one and whatnot, but why do they want me exactly?"

"Well, the way they work, they want power. As much as they can get. And you will have a lot. You will have werewolf and vampire traits, mostly werewolf obviously. You will be powerful, nonetheless. And depending on the power you get, you could be the most dangerous thing on the earth." Carlisle said. I kinda liked the sound of that. Most dangerous thing on earth. That would be cool.

Sam and Jake and the rest of the guys, on the other hand, didn't like it. Paul spoke up first. "No. No way. She can't be more powerful than me. I am like, the best." Way to be modest Pauly.

"Shut up Paul. The only thing I'm concerned about is her getting hurt. I mean, I know she's the chosen one, but she can still get hurt." Embry said. He was kind of like another brother I had. Quil agreed with him as did Jared.

Leah looked happy. "Well, I get another girl in the pack. That makes me happy. The only two that need to worry is Jacob and Sam. None of the guys have imprinted except Jared and Rainya is going to be seen naked if she's in the pack."

Jake shook, bad, but he was shaking already. "Jacob, calm down." said Sam. He didn't listen. "You're going to hurt someone."

He wasn't doing anything to calm himself. "Jake, babe, calm down for me alright? You might do something you'll regret." and I kissed him very softly, so softly he probably could barely feel my lips.

He stopped shaking. "Thanks. But you can't kiss me like that anymore and not go on. It makes me want you too much." I smirked and kissed him like that again, but let my lips linger. The guys were trying not to laugh at him.

"Okay! Stop Jacob please! Your thoughts are horrible." I laughed at Eddie's expression. I wasn't the only one.

"Guys," I whined, "I wanna go home!"

"We need to stay here and talk to the Cullens, but Jake can take you home."

Jake picked me up and carried me to his car. The car ride to my house was short and quiet. I guess he knew I was tired. We pulled in my driveway. "I changed my mind. Let's just stay in the car. I don't want to move." He laughed at me, but pulled me to him so I was straddling his lap. "Mhmm." I said as I kissed him. He kissed back and we were soon in a hot and heavy session. When I decided to pull apart, his hands were on my butt and mine under his shirt. "I'm a bad girl." I said out loud.

He laughed. "No you're not."

"Uh huh! I didn't do anything like this back home!"

"It's because you found me babe." He gave me a quick kiss and opened then car door. Jake picked me up and carried me to the bed. "Go to sleep beautiful." And that's what I did.

**A/N: Review! I'll love you forever.(: **


	8. Chapter 8

_Rainya POV._

_I woke up the next morning and saw the sun shining bright. Wait, what? The sun? There's never any sun here. I jumped up putting on a bikini, then short shorts and a tank top on over top of it. I looked at my bed. Jake was still asleep. I had forgotten he stayed here last night. He looked so cute, I didn't have the heart to wake him up, so I went downstairs and saw all the guys eating breakfast. "Hey guys! The sun is outside. I repeat, the sun is outside!"_

_They laughed at me. "You know Rainya, it kinda has to be, or we'd all die," said Quil. He made his voice sound like he was talking to a 5 year old. _

_I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, but it's never here. It's like in China or something." I took a muffin and ran outside. "I'm going to go get Kimmy!" I didn't wait for a reply, I just ran. It felt good; the wind in my hair and the sun beating down on my face. My best friend's house soon came into view. I sprinted like I was in a race. I ran up to her front porch and knocked on the door really hard. I knew her parents weren't home, so no need to be quiet and respectful. "KIMMY! WAKEY WAKEY EGGS N' BACEY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. She came outside with an irritated look on her face. Her hair was in a mess, makeup was all over her face, and she was still in her pajamas. "Good morning sunshine! The earth says hello!" I told her as I spun in a circle._

_She rolled her eyes at me, but her face still broke out in a grin. "You're gay."_

"_When you say that's gay, is that what you really mean to say?" She looked at me weird. "Sorry. I saw this commercial and Hilary Duff said that in it." (There really is a commercial like that. I laughed at it. XD)_

"_Whatever. So why did you come over here and get me so freaking early?"_

"_It's nine. And because Jake is still asleep and I don't want to be stuck with the guys."_

"_Oh, so you can't wake up Jake, but you can come ruin my sleep without regret?"_

_I pretended to think. "Yeah, pretty much," I said as I walked to her room. "Here. Put on a swimsuit and stuff. I'm going back to the house and I except to see you there soon." _

"_Yes mamm!" she said and did a mock solute. I laughed at her and walked out the door. I saw Seth walking to my house. I guess he wasn't there. I ran full speed, trying to be sneaky. I saw him trying not to grin, which means he heard me coming. I jumped on his back anyway. _

"_Smiley! What's crackalaken my homie?"_

_He laughed at my thug attempt. "Well, I was going to your house, but then some crazy white chick jumped on my back."_

"_Yeah, yeah. Just keep walking." He did. "So, do you know what we're doing today?"_

"_Well, I'm guessing you want to go to the beach," I nodded, "But after that, we need to talk to the Cullens again. See if they have any updates on you."_

_I made a disgusted face. "Eww. Is Bella going to be there?"_

"_Yeah." I made a gagging sound. He chuckled. "You should try to be nice to her."_

"_But I don't want to. And she already hates me. I don't see why I cant just do what I do."_

"_Because you need to be the bigger person."_

_I rolled my eyes. That sounded stupid. We, well he, walked into the house and came face to face with guys, including my Jake. I immediately smiled. "Put me down Seth!" He did and I ran to my baby. "Jake!" I yelled as I gave him a big kiss. He smiled into the kiss. _

"_Okay, okay. Please stop for my sake!" Embry said. I laughed at him. He was becoming like a brother to me. _

"_Get over it." Jake said. _

_Kim came through the door. "Hey guys. Let's go to the beach!"_

_We all followed her outside and went to the beach. Me and Kim went and jumped into the sand. "Let's build a sand castle!" Me and Kimmy started to make one, and about five minutes into it, I felt a big bucket of water dumped on my head. I screamed and turned around to see Paul with a smirk on his face. "Don't worry," I said, "I'll get you back." He just rolled his eyes and went to talk to the guys. I thought of how I could get him back. Then it came to me. I smiled deviously and grabbed a huge handful of sand. I tiptoed over to Paul and the guys. I put a finger to my lips telling the others not to say anything. I was behind Paul. I pulled the back of his trunks back and dumped the sand into them. Then ran away really fast._

"_Rainya Samantha Uley! Get over here now!" _

_I giggled and kept running. I soon heard his footsteps behind me. Stupid werewolf powers. He lifted me up and started to walk to the ocean. "Pauly! Put me down! I demand you!" He didn't listen to me though. Soon, I was thrown into the cold, cold ocean. I was about to scream when I heard Embry say, "Guys, we need to get to the Cullens NOW!" I didn't like the sound of that._


	9. Chapter 9

**Everyone froze and stared at Embry. Then we all walked towards him. "Jake?" I asked while tugging at his arm like a 5 year old. **

"**Yeah babe?"**

"**Why do you think they want us?"**

**He sighed. "Well, they probably have something on you. You know, about the Volturi."**

"**Are they going to come get me?"**

"**It doesn't matter. They aren't laying a finger on you." He was all seriousness now. I nodded. The walk to the Cullen's was silent. We walked side by side like a marching band. When we got there, Pixie was there with a smile on her face. I had to smile back. **

"**Hey Rainya! How have you been hunny?"**

"**Great. Until now." She nodded in understanding, but she didn't understand. She knew what was going on. I sat down on Jake's lap while looking at everyone in the room. They didn't look too happy.**

**Carlisle was the one to explain. "I know you're all confused, but we have news on Rainya being the chosen one. The Volturi want her. Now. But as we all know, they aren't going to get her. They say she will be the most dangerous and deadly creature on the planet." **

**He was interrupted by Jared laughing. "Rainya? Dangerous? Yeah. She couldn't kill a fly."**

**I fake gasped. "Jar Bear! I am appalled! How dare you! I can kill with my bare hands!"**

**He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay." **

**Sam gave us a warning glance and we shut up. "Anyway," Carlisle continued, "Alice had a vision that they would come sometime in the future. Maybe this winter."**

"**This winter! Then why are we talking now? It's just summer. I mean, we have a long time. By the way, that brings me to a question. Is La Push High any fun?"**

**Quil answered me. "Yeah! It's cool. But I have a feeling you and Jake will be frustrated. You see, you're attractive so guys will flirt with you. Jake gets mad. Rawr. Then, girls will hate you because you're with Jake. They love him for some reason. They're all like Omg Jake!" Then he did a girlish squeal. I couldn't stop laughing. I could tell Sam was mad I wasn't taking this seriously, but Carlisle found this funny as did everyone else. I was just the only laughing like a cow. **

**After the laughter died down, he spoke again. "So, I don't think we need to worry at the moment, but just to be safe, don't let Rainya out of your sight. Make sure she's always with someone." **

**He went on, but I was thinking about other things. Like one, school started next week. Blah. And I think that I'm, uh, falling in love with Jake. It's weird because I've only been here for about two months. But I can't help it. I know he imprinted on me or whatever, but the feeling is amazing. I can't wait until I turn into a wolf so I can imprint on him, too. But then that made me think of something else. Can girl wolves imprint? Nobody knew since Leah's the only one, and she hasn't. Speaking of Leah, I haven't seen her around lately. Sam said she's just taking a break, but I think it's something more. I'll ask later. **

"**Come on. We're leaving." It was Jake. **

"**Okay. Carry me."**

**He laughed but did what I asked. Or demanded. When we got home I decided to ask. "Hey SammyFace?" He looked at me. "Where's Leah? Seriously."**

**Everyone looked at him. He gulped. "Okay. Well, we got in a fight. She said we didn't treat her with respect and were mean to her. She said she didn't have to listen to me and could live on her own. I told her to stay and that we loved her, but all she said was, 'You have a funny way of showing it. And you'll be fine without me.' Then she jumped out the window. I chased after her for a while, but she's faster than me. I figured to let her go. She'll come back."**

**I just looked at him for about 30 seconds. Then I blew. Not just at him, but at all the guys. "See what you've done! She ran away! All because you guys won't just leave her alone!"**

"**She wouldn't stop thinking about Sam. He moved on. She should, too." Jared said.**

"**How would you like it if Kim left you for Paul?" He almost said something, stopped, then looked at the floor. "Exactly. I can't believe you guys! She had it bad enough and you made it worse. I'm not blaming Sam. He couldn't help imprinting on Emily, but still. He didn't help either. I hope you feel like crap because that's what you look like to me." And with that I went to my room. I can't believe Lee Lee left. They just couldn't help but kick her while she's down could she? That annoys me. I looked at the phone. I wonder if she'd pick up. I decided I should try. The phone rang three times, then I heard her voice.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Leah! Why do you think you can just run away like that?"**

"**Sorry. I just couldn't take it. I was only gone four days. But I have news."**

"**What?"**

"**I imprinted."**

**I almost had a panic attack. "YOU WHAT? OMG! Tell me everything!"**

**She laughed. "His name is Bryan. Look, I have to go. don't tell anyone. I'm coming in two days. Our secret, kay?"**

"**Kay."**

"**Oh, and Bryan will be with me."**

**We said our goodbyes. I did a happy dance. Leah Clearwater is finally happy.**

**Why isn't you messaging me?**


	10. Chapter 10

I came downstairs happy. The guys looked at me like I was bipolar. "Why are you so happy for? You just blew up at us," Quil said.

"Well, I can't tell you! You'll find out in two days, though." I walked into the kitchen leaving them wondering. It wasn't long before they all piled in. Seth spoke first.

"Come on! Can you at least tell me what it's about?"

I shook my head. Then Embry spoke up. "Well, is it something to do with you?"

I thought. "Uhmm, it's not really about me. But more about one of my friends."

Paul's turn. "Which friend?"

Jared elbowed him in the ribs. "Idiot! That was stupid! She's not going to tell you which friend," he turned to me, "Ignore Paul here. My question is why do we have to wait two whole days?"

"Because that's when she's coming back, duh." As soon as I said that, I covered my mouth. Nice going, Rainya. You blew it.

"It's Leah!" They all said in unison.

I sighed. "Yes, but that's not why I'm so happy. And I'm not answering anymore questions." I grabbed a muffin and went in the living room. They followed by getting a muffin and sat down, too. They devoured theirs, but I was thinking. "Guys, did you know that muffins are just ugly cupcakes?"

They looked at me, looked at each other, then laughed uncontrollably. I rolled my eyes and went over to Jake. I sat on his lap and ate my ugly cupcake. "So what do you guys wanna do today?"

They sat there in thought. "We could go to Seattle and just hangout," Embry suggested.

"Sounds good." I went up stairs to change into a baby blue tank top with a shear yellow button up over it and white short shorts. I came down stairs to see that Kim joined us. "Kimmy!" She laughed and hugged me. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

-After The Car Ride-

"We're here!" Kim said. Kimmy and I jumped out of the car we were in and linked arms. We walked down the street. Kim called back to the guys. "Hey guys, we're going to go on our own and shop! Meet us here in three hours!" And with that we left.

-After Shopping-

We bought TONS of stuff and were headed on our way to the guys. It was dark outside. I had a feeling someone was following us. "Kim," I whispered as quietly as I could, "Take off your heels."

"Why? And why are you whispering?"

"Just do what I say." I hissed.

She looked taken aback but did what I asked. "Now, on the count of three, run as fast as you can. Someone's following us." Her pale face turned even whiter. "One, two, three!" We ran fast. I turned my head and saw two guys chasing after us. Then I saw Kim trip and scream. I ran back to her. "Kim! Kim, you have to get up!" She scrambled up, but was limping. It was too late. They were here. They grabbed Kim. "No! Let her go!"

The one who had Kim laughed. "Not a chance."

"Please," I begged, "Take me. Just leave her alone."

"What the hell Rainya! No, don't listen to her. As long as she's okay I'm okay." They kinda looked confused.

Then I remembered a trick my mom taught me before she died. "But baby, how could I go on without your kisses? I need you!" Act like a lesbian. (I have nothing against them.)

Kim looked confused, but played along. "I don't know hunny, but you can do it. I mean, you can find someone else."

The other guy who hadn't said anything spoke. "Dude, just let her go. She's a freakin' lesbian." The other guy nodded and let Kimmy go. She ran into my arms, still going with the act. The guys ran out of there.

"We did it! You're okay!" I yelled.

"Yeah. Now let's get out of here and to the guys. I'm a little shaken up."

I agreed and we walked, hand in hand, to our little pack.

**A/N: Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

We walked back to the guys, who were already there waiting for us. They gave us weird looks. I was confused until I realized me and Kim were still holding hands. "Kim can explain." I said really fast, pointing my finger at the beautiful red head beside me.

She rolled her eyes, but did anyway. "So here we were in our adorableness, and these two guys were following us, but I didn't know. Rainya was like Kim, take off your shoes and run, so I did. Then I fell, typical, and she ran back to me. One of the guys grabbed me and Rainya was all like let her go and take me. And I was like no, if she's okay so am I. then she was like but baby. And I was like," she sighed. "Basically we acted like lesbians and they let us go."

They just looked at us. "Well, that's cool." Seth said. Leave it to Seth.

"Yeah. Anyway, Rainya I need to talk to you. Like really bad." That one came from Embry. What could he want?

"Okay."

"In private."

"Okay? We'll talk at the house." He nodded. What is going on? Everyone else was confused to so I didn't feel all that left out. When we got home, everyone left except Embry. Yes, my Jake had to go home. "Okay Emmy Bear. Shoot. It's killing me."

"Okay. Well you know that new girl in town?"

"Daisy? Yeah, I talked to her at the beach. She's awesome. Just like me, except I'm more awesome."

He chuckled. "Yeah, well, I kinda imprinted on her today." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"EMMY BEAR! You are growing up! Oh my. This is great news. I just want you to know, I approve." I did. She had brown almost black shiny hair with hazel eyes. She was shy, but cool once you talk to her. "Oh, she's my friend! I could like, invite her over and you could 'magically' show up. And, I could see if she likes you. And, I can get her hangout with us. And,"

"Ray, shut up." I did. "Don't tell anyone okay? I don't want the guys to know yet. They'll know tomorrow when she hangs with us but still. And yes. Find out if she likes me."

This is now my mission.

I woke up thinking, "How am I going to find this chick?" But then I remembered that we switched numbers. I called her.

She answered quick, "Hello?"

"Heyy Daisy! It's Rainya, from the beach."

"Oh, hey! How have you been?"

"Good. Hey, do you know Embry Call?"

"Yes. Why?"

"What do you think about him?"

"Well, he's yummy. And he seems really cool. Buy he'd never notice me."

Cue the happy dance! "Uh, well I think he does! You should meet me and him and all of our other friends. It will be so much fun!" Please say yes.

"Sure! Oh, and tell Embry I like him. I know most girls don't want their crushes to know, but I personally think that wastes time."

"Sure thing! Meet us there at five tonight."

We said our goodbyes, then I ran to Embry's house. "Embry Something Call! Open this door!"

He did. Quick. "What?"

"Daisy likes you. And she's meeting us at five tonight at the beach. Tell me you love me."

He beamed like a four year old on Christmas. "Really? I love you. So so much."

I chuckled. "As you should."

Then we hear a unison of "Who's Daisy?" Crap.

"You didn't tell me the guys were here!" I hissed.

"I didn't think they would hear me, and nobody thought you were awake this early so ha."

"Don't ha me. You're the one who has to tell them."

"You tell them."

I rolled my eyes and walked inside. "Okay, Daisy equals new girl." They nodded. They knew her. "She also equals Embry's imprint."

I don't really know what was said, but I heard, "No way! Good luck dude! Awesome! Wait, I still don't know who she is? When are you gonna tell her?" And a bunch of other crap. But that last one caught my interests.

"Yeah, when will you tell her?"

"The bonfire next week. Well, if tonight goes well."

Seth spoke. "What's happening tonight?"

"We're going to the beach to meet Daisy. Oh, and remember, Leah's coming back tomorrow!"

I heard cheers and groans. And I knew which ones were for Daisy and which ones were for Lee Lee.

**A/N: I know these are short. I wrote these a year ago. I wasn't an amazing writer then. Buttt, go check out my other story on my profile! I love it! I update it on Thursdays!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Rainya POV**_

_**I was so happy for Embry! I mean, he finally found the one for him. At the moment I was waiting for the guys to get to the beach. I was just sitting by myself. I know coming thirty minutes early probably wasn't the smartest idea, but I was bored. I sat there playing in the sand when I heard a throat clearing. My head shot up to meet the face I hate the most. Bryce. Except something was different his eyes were red. Wait….. HIS EYES ARE RED! My heart picked up speed and I knew he could hear, but I tried to cover it up. "What do you want?"**_

_**He laughed. "Well, you obviously."**_

"_**Well, too bad because you aren't getting me you, you Meanie!" Then I stuck my tongue out at him and tried to run. But he was there in a second. He grabbed my arms roughly. It hurt. **_

"_**Meanie? Very mature Babe."**_

"_**I'm so not your Babe. In fact, I have someone else now."**_

"_**Oh yeah. The mutt."**_

"_**He's not a mutt!"**_

"_**Oh, sorry. What do you prefer, puppy? Dog? Anyway, I'll take care of him. And the other dogs."**_

"_**You won't touch them." I said, strained. I was losing my cool. Fast. **_

_**He shook his golden brown hair from his now red eyes. "But I will. You know what I am, right?" I nodded. "And you know that some vampires are blessed with powers?" I gulped and nodded again. "I have one. Do you want to know what it is? Well, don't answer that. I'm going to tell you anyway. I have the power to make myself into anyone. See?" **_

_**I watched as Bryce transformed into Jacob. I gasped. Then, he changed to Kim. Then he was himself. "Impressive huh? So you better watch yourself Princess. I'll be back for you. And then you an be a vamp like me. Isn't that great? Oh, and don't tell your boyfriend about this, or I'll hurt them." He gave me a kiss on the cheek, and then he was gone. I sat down, curled into a ball and cried. He found me. And he's a freaking vampire. Wonderful. **_

_**I don't know how long I sat there. Twenty minutes? When Quil sat down beside me. "Hey. I decided to come early and I saw you. Crying. What's wrong?"**_

_**He put his arm around me and I leaned into him sobbing. He said I couldn't tell Jake. He said nothing about Quil. Loophole! "He's back." I managed between sobs.**_

_**Quil had no clue what I was talking about, but it felt good saying it. "Who's back Ray?"**_

_**I didn't answer that. "And he's a vampire now. What if he kills me Quil?"**_

_**I felt him tense beside me. "He won't touch you. Now, who's a vampire? You have to tell me sweetie."**_

"_**Bryce." I whispered.**_

"_**Who's that?"**_

"_**Ask Jake."**_

_**He nodded. Everyone else was here now, including Daisy. I wiped my tears. "Does it look like I've been crying?" He looked at me, tried to lie, but just sighed. **_

"_**Yeah. It does." I just shrugged. Oh well.**_

_**Daisy walked up to me "Rainya! Thanks for this! And Embry looks really good without his shirt on, have I ever told you that?" I laughed despite of myself. "Have you been crying?"**_

"_**Allergies." She nodded then went back to Embry. I saw Quil talking to Jake. Jake kept looking at me. Soon, they both walked over to me. **_

_**Jake spoke first. "Bryce is back? And he's a vampire?"**_

_**I nodded. I didn't tell him. Quil did techcally. That's what I'll tell him. "Yeah. He wants me. Oh, and he has a dangerous power. He can make himself into anyone he pleases. He made him self you and Kim. I mean, he looked just like you guys."**_

"_**He abused you?" That was Quil. "I'm going to kill him. I really am."**_

"_**Not if I get to him first." Jake replied.**_

_**I didn't like this. "Let's just have fun, okay? I'll tell everyone tonight. Be happy for Embry." **_

_**A/N: More reviews please?**_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry I didn't post last week. Holidays. Enjoy(: And I need more reviews!**

Rainya POV

We walked over to the rest of the crew. I was trying to forget about Bryce, but it was hard. I went to go talk to Daisy, but found her holding hands with Embry. I smiled and walked away. "Jake?"

He looked at me. His abs looked great when they were wet. "Yeah Babe?"

"I'm bored. Let's do something."

"Okay. Uhmm, what do you want to do?"

"I asked you."

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, then. Let's take a romantic stroll across the beach." He said sarcastically.

I smiled and took his warm hand. "Sounds good to me."

We started walking, my feet getting kissed by the ocean water. "Do you think Bryce is really going to come after me?"

"Yeah. But don't worry about anything, okay? You'll be fine."

I bit my lip. "You know, after we broke up, he kind of disappeared. I didn't see him again, after my parents. You know."

"Really? Why didn't you say so?"

"I didn't think it was important, but I've been thinking and what if, maybe, he had something to do with my parent's death and now he wants to kill me?"

Jake stopped walking, thinking about what I had just said. The way his face looked, I was terrified about what he might say. I didn't want to be right. I wanted someone to tell me I was wrong. You know? Like those annoying girl who are like, "I'm sooo fat!" or whatever, just so people will be like, "No, you're so pretty!" Yeah, well that's how I feel about this. "You might be onto something, Ray." Shit. "I think we might need to talk to the Cullen's. They could help us look out for them."

"No! I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me! It's stupid. They have their own lives to worry about."

"We helped them plenty of times. They owe us."

"I don't care. If anyone gets hurt, and I mean anyone, it will be all my fault. He's very dangerous. He can look like anyone! It's not good."

"You're right. It's not. Embry's gonna have to tell Daisy soon so she can watch out."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Yeah, like he's gonna let her out of his sight anyway. Have you seen those two? They're worse than us."

We both looked over to the happy couple making out on the sand floor. Jake chuckled. "Sure, sure. But he'll tell her soon. How do you think she'll react?"

I thought. "Well, I don't know her that well, but I'll say she'll have a heart attack, then get over it really fast. But who am I to judge?" He kissed my cheek. "I'm going to get a towel out of someone's car okay?"

"Who's?"

I shrugged. "Whichever idiot left it unlocked." I heard his laughter behind me. I walked up and saw two teenage boys walking near the cars. When they saw me, they stared. Creepy. I remembered one from the store. He said he's in my grade at La Push High. His names Matt. I don't know the other one. I decided to ease drop.

"Dude, she's hot!" said Mr. Unknown.

"'She' is Rainya. She's new. And she's gonna be in our grade this year." Matt said.

"She's gonna be mine."

Matt almost choked on his drink. "Yeah, okay. She's dating Black. No way in hell can you even touch her."

The random just rolled his eyes. "So? Soccer has a goalie, but it doesn't mean you can't score."

That was…. Clever, actually. And if he wasn't talking about me, I would've gave him a high five.

Matt smirked. "True, but if the goalie's arm is bigger than your head, there's a pretty good chance scoring isn't going to happen."

I laughed at that. Matt has a sense of humor. We could be friends. I don't know about Random though. I grabbed the towel and looked at them, acting as is if I just saw them. "Matt! Hey!"

He smiled and waved. "Hey Rainya." The Random Child elbowed him. "Oh, this is my friend, Random." I just looked at him. His name was really Random?

Random rolled his eyes. "Yes, that's my name. Blame my parents." I laughed. Maybe we could be friends.

"Nice to meet you. I have to go, but I'll see you around." They waved and I left. As I was walking back to Jake, my phone rang. "Hello?" I didn't look at the caller ID.

"Hey. It's Leah. Just reminding you I'll be there tomorrow. don't forget."

I laughed. "I didn't! Oh, Emmy Bear imprinted on a girl named Daisy."

"Aww, cute."

"Yeah. Oh, and my ex abusive boyfriend is now a vampire and he wants to kill me, and I'm pretty sure he killed my parents."

Silence. "That's not cute."

"No, it's not. Well, I'm gonna go. Bye Lee-Lee."

She said bye and I walked to Jake. "Who's car?"

"Paul's"

He laughed. Paul won't like that, but it's not like he's going to do anything. Speaking of the devil, "WHO STOLE MY TOWEL!"

I hid behind Jake. Paul looked around. "Uley, give it."

"How did you know?" I said, stepping out from hiding.

"You may be my partner in crime, but you still hate me." He grabbed the towel.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't hate you and you know it." He just smirked. Oh, Pauly.


	14. Chapter 14

Bryce POV: OHNO!

I need her. I can't believe she's with a mutt! And there's a lot. I need to make an army. I know for a fact the goody Cullen's will help, but I don't need many vampires. This should be fun. Where to first?

Abel Aoife POV: (Vampire)

I was sitting watching my happy sister sing and dance to some random crap. If it wasn't for her, I most likely wouldn't be here. I don't like being a vampire, but I have my sister. All the sudden, there was a knock at the door.

Alice Aoife POV: (Abel's Sis, vampire)

I was dancing when I heard a knock. I looked at my brother, who simply shrugged. "Well answer it, Dummy. I'm busy." I then continued to sing. He laughed, rare for him, but went to answer the door anyway.

He let in a good looking man. Not just any man. A vampire. He spoke. "I would like to speak to you if that's alright." I nodded and we all three sat on the couch. "Okay, my name is Bryce. I have a problem and I want you two to help me. You see, I need this human girl, but she's with werewolves.."

My brother was shocked. I was happy. "What? Those are real?"

Bryce looked at me like I was crazy and slowly nodded. "Yes. And it's hard to get by them by yourself. But with the right people, it will be fairly easy."

"I wanna do it."

Abel didn't look so happy. "Al, if we do this, you could get hurt."

I rolled my eyes. "Anyway," Bryce continued, "Abel, your power to form a barrier and Alice, your power to hypnotize people with your singing, these are powerful and would be great to have."

"What's your power?"

"I can make myself look like anyone in the world."

"Wow."

"So what do you two say?"

Melody POV: (Vampire)

I'm bored. I wish the Volturi didn't change me accidentally, but I still like the power of being a vampire. I'd like to be out partying or something, but I did that in Paris last night. It'd be a repeat. Blah. Then, it's like an answer from God came. My doorbell rang. I ran at the speed of light and answered it. "Hey!" I answered cheerfully. I saw three people. Well, vampires. One with shaggy brown hair and nice green eyes. One with black shaggy hair, and a girl with pink hair and a huge smile.

"Hi!" Pinky said.

"My name is Bryce and I'm starting an army. And you Melody, would be great with your power to teleport. I can change into anyone, Abel here," He gestured to the black hair, "He can make a barrier to shield us. Alice," Pinky waved, "She can hypnotize with her singing. All of our powers are amazing and would be even better with you."

"Well, why are you making an army exactly?"

"I need this human, but she's with werewolves, and it would be hard by myself. Plus, vegetarian vampires, the Cullen's, will probably help them too."

Vegetarian? I don't want to be in this army, but maybe if I join, I can meet the Cullen's and they can take me in! "I would love to be in your army!" I smoothly lied with a cocky smirk.

Renata POV: (Vampire)

I was sitting in the woods looking at nature. It's amazing. I heard a twig snap behind me. My head whipped back and I saw four vampires emerge. Crap. "No need to be scared. I'm Bryce and I need help. I need this human, but she's with wolves. And the Cullens, they're vegetarian, they will help too. So I need some help. Renata, your power to heal any wounds would be great! You could help us all if needed." I just sat there. "I can turn into anyone I please. Alice," He pointed to a pretty girl with pink hair. "She can hypnotize people with her singing. Abel," Black hair, "He can form a barrier. And Melody," Blonde, "Can teleport. We'd make a great team, eh?"

I flipped my brown hair. "I guess. But why do you need this human girl, and why is she with the wolves?"

"She is an ex. And I need her back. She's with the mutts because one is her soul mate and another is her half brother."

I nodded. The blonde, Melody I think, looked like she had a secret. I'd find out. "Sure. But I'm not killing anything."

Rainya POV: Back To Our Girl(:

We were at the Cullen's. And Bella was there. Eww. Carlisle was talking. "Alice had a vision. Bryce is making an army. A dangerous one. Very dangerous in fact. Be prepared."

Who would want to help him? He's horrible!

**A/N: Okay, there was a character info sheet I have for these vampires, but unlike Quizilla, Fanfiction doesn't like character info sheets. Sorry!**


	15. Chapter 15

Rainya POV

I can't even imagine Bryce's army. I mean really, does he need me that bad? Embry's frantic and excited voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "Ray! You'll never guess."

I tried not to laugh at his face. The smile was so big, it looked like it hurt. "Uh, you and Daisy are together?"

"Well, yeah. But something else." I shrugged. He sighed. "You know how I never knew who my dad was? But it had to be your Dad, Billy, Old Quil, or Harry since I'm a wolf?" I nodded. "I know who my dad is!"

I screamed. "No way! Who who who?"

"Levi Uley. I know you're slow so I'll just tell you. I'm your half brother."

I just stared at him. "EMBRY CALL IS MY BROTHER!" I jumped on him and he caught me laughing.

"Yes, yes I am." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. I hadn't realized everyone was watching us.

"Guys! Did you know that Emmy Bear is my brother?" They just laughed at me. All the sudden, they stopped and wrinkled their noses. Living with them I knew what that meant. Vampire. They got in position to fight, as did the Cullens.

"Don't attack! Please! I'm here to help!" said a quiet shy voice. From the forest stepped a vampire. She was beautiful. Her eyes were silver, for some reason. She was pale. I mean, pale. Way pale. Her hair was shiny and pitch black. Her eyes locked with mine. "Are you Rainya?"

Jake, Sam, And Embry growled. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I am."

"That was stupid. He did say you were beautiful." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Who said she was beautiful?" Alice asked.

"Bryce." The tension increased. "He turned me a long time ago. Well, not too long. Anyway, he wanted a partner to fight with him. I declined and he killed my mom and sister."

"How are you reading my mind?" Edward practically yelled.

"I can absorb any power used on me. And you read my mind." She smirked, but it was small. She was still shy. Then I realized something. She was the only thing I could call her. What's her name? "Nyra." She answered my unspoken question. "That's my name. Bryce's army is coming. I have something to say." She looked guilty. "I turned someone. Hope, come here."

A young man, 15 at the oldest, came into the yard. He waved. "I'm Hope."

"How old are you?" Carlisle asked.

"Fourteen."

"I changed him because I was lonely. He can turn into animals and control the weather. Anyway, we want to help. I don't like Bryce and I don't want anyone getting hurt. Please let us be on your side."

She seemed nice. "Why are your eyes like that?"

"I don't know. But, I'm trying to be a vegetarian. Hope wants to be, but he can't do it. But I was hoping you guys could help." She looked at the Cullens.

"Of course my dear." Esme said with a warm smile.

After that, Nyra and Hope went inside with the Cullens and we went home. Only to find a random boy, well man, on Sam's porch. "Hello. Are you Sam Uley?"

Sam nodded. "I'm Ethan. And I'm a werewolf. I know you guys are too so no awkward moments." I liked him. He was straight to it. "I heard about the war coming. I heard from another wolf. She's on her way now."

"She?" Quil said. Ethan nodded. "Well, we have a girl wolf too but I thought it was just her."

"No. It's actually common. But I don't have a pack. I'm by myself. The girl that almost here, Andianna I think, she has one other girl with her. But she's coming with her parents. That's what Andianna said anyway."

"So why are you here, exactly?" Sam asked.

"To help. I'm bored. There's nothing to do. And I figured, why not help a girl who did nothing wrong in the first place." He said while smiling at me. His curly brown hair matched his brown eyes.

Jake glared at him. Ethan looked at him, confused. "Is she your imprint?" Jake nodded, smiling down at me. "Who else has one?" Sam, Jared, and Embry all raised their hands. "It must be more common than I thought. I never wanted one. Someone always gets hurt in relationships."

Paul nodded and I knew he was about to add something. "Me either, man. These guys are whipped. I don't want anyone holding me down. I'm a free man." I could already tell they were going to be friends. They both acted tough, but Paul had a soft side, for me anyway, and I'm sure Ethan did too.

The guys all turned their heads toward the forest. I guess they heard something. Stupid werewolf powers. A girl with long brown almost black hair came out of the forest. She smiled when she saw us. She ran over at inhuman speed and waved. "Hi! I'm Andianna, but you can call me Andi." She looked at each of us and when Paul locked eyes with her, we all knew what happened. Except her. I guess her tribe doesn't imprint. Ethan and Jake tried not to laugh at him because of the speech he just made. He was already whipped. She seemed to not notice his staring. "I want to help you guys. I don't want a big bully coming in here and hurting my fellow wolves! And I don't want this Rainya girl to get hurt. Speaking of, where is she?" I raised my hand and smiled at her. "Oh, you are beautiful!" I blushed. I could tell we were going to be great friends. We acted alike. "So can I help you guys? And my friend Kayla wants to help."

Sam nodded. "We need all the help we can get. I think we can get him just fine. We have way more people than him. I think."

Just then a girl in a skirt and tank top ran over. She was pretty, but young. She looked about Seth's age if I was guessing. "Andi! I can't stand them! They're drunk all the time. I'm moving with you." Then she noticed us and blushed. Well, blushed when she saw Paul. Aww. She has a crush. Doesn't matter though, since Paul's in love with Andi. "Hey. I'm Kayla." She waved sheepishly.

Then Seth stepped out. "Sorry gu-" He stopped short when he saw Kayla. Are you serious?

**A/N: I need more reviews. I know more people are reading than are reviewing. It takes like 2 min. And you don't have to be a member! Just please? Im not going to continue if nobody likes it.**


	16. Chapter 16

I was shocked that Paul and Seth had imprinted. It was crazy. This was supposed to be rare. Oh well, they looked cute together. Paul wasted no time with Andi, she was already on his lap. They weren't dating yet, and she still didn't know about the imprinting, but they were flirting. Seth took his time, just talking to her for now. Kayla was shy and he saw that. Ethan just leaned in a corner, trying to be all gangster. And it was kinda working. Then stormed in a very angry and heartbroken Leah. Wait, Leah? She looked at all of us, tears streaming down her face, until her eyes landed on me. She was beautiful even though she was a mess. "Ray, I, I was wrong. He- he's not my im- imprint."

I looked at her wide with wide eyes. "What? How could you mistake that feeling?"

"It was a vampire. One who had the power to change into anyone. I don't know how but-"

She was cut off by Sam. "Bryce."

"What? No. His name was Bryan."

"Bryce, Rainya's ex boyfriend. You know about him?" She nodded. She, Kim, and Jake were the only ones I'd told. Willingly anyway. "He's a vampire now. And he has that power."

"But how would, how would he know who my soul mate was?"

No one had an answer. Except Alice Cullen.

Melody's POV.

"I get it, Bryce." I said for like the 50th time. He took us to see the Cullen's house today, telling us where we would ambush if the girl was here blah, blah. But I didn't care. All I knew was as soon as he left, I was leaving. To the Cullen's. I'm pretty sure that Renata was coming with. Neither one of us liked killing. It didn't bother me all that much, but she hated it. I wasn't sure about the twins. Al said she didn't really care. Abel agreed with her. No surprise. I heard the devil's voice.

"Guys, I have a surprise for you." He said with a huge smile. Out from behind me came the most beautiful person, vampire, I had ever seen. She was blonde, petite, amazing looks, great body, the whole package. "Her name is Izzy. She's here to help us- with her beauty and strength. Her power is helpful, too. She can-"

The Cullen House;; Rainya's POV.

I was sitting beside Nyra. The guys had left for patrol. Something about scents of unknown vamps. They thought it might be Bryce. We were just talking about random things and I found out she was really cool. Alice came in looking at me, almost guilty. She kept giving me and Leah that look, like she knew something. I just shrugged it off. But then two random vampires came in. Alice's eyes widened and she got in position to attack, as did Nyra, Hope, Emmett, and Edward. Others were hunting. "Please. We don't want to hurt you. We need to speak to you about your lifestyle. Also we have information you may want to know about Bryce. We are in his army," Hisses. "But only to reach you. We just left him without saying anything. Please know we just want to talk. I am Renata, and I'm probably older than all of you so don't try anything. This is Melody. She's newer, about four years old. Anyway- Edward?"

Eddie's eyes widened in surprise. "Is that really you Renata?" She smiled and they hugged. What is going on? "Guys, we were friends when I first turned. Remember the story about when I rebelled and left Carlisle? I found her. Nice to see you again."

She smiled and nodded. "Anyway, we want to be vegetarians."

Alice nodded. "Okay, we can help with that, but what about Bryce?"

The girl called Melody answered this time. "He wants her." She said pointing at me. "He has 5 vampires, including us. But we obviously left. So he has 3."

"Five? Alice I thought you said four."

She looked down. "Well, I had another vision and I was waiting until everyone was here. Her name is Izzy. She knows who is soul mates with who."

That's how Bryce knew who Leah would be with! Oh my. "You're right. We just met her, but I'm guessing they knew each other for a while."

"Listen," Emmett said, "You need to stay with Bryce. Train with him, tell us when he's going to strike. But if you leave, he will get new people. Not good."

"But then we have to fight you."

"No. come to our side during the fight. This way, we will be informed and he won't get anyone else. Also, you'll know everyone's weakness so we can kill-"

"No!" Renata exclaimed. "Don't hurt Alice or Abel please. They're good. Just kill Izzy and Bryce."

What were we going to do?

"Oh," Melody said, "The fight is in three days."

**A/N: I need more reviews, or I cant continue writing. I mean, I think I deserve some. If I don't, tell me that. Oh, and please go check out my other story, Everyone's Got A Secret. (:**


	17. Chapter 17

Three days! Is this chick for real? "Uhmm, you think you could have said that when you got here?" I practically shrieked.

"Chill out Rainya. We got this." Emmett said. I just looked at him. He quickly looked down. Just then, the guys walked in the door.

Embry, my newly found brother, was the first to notice the visitors. "Who are they?"

"I'm Renata, and this is Melody. We are in Bryce's army, but we want to help you, not him." She explained to the guys as Leah sat there. She was really messed up from that. I think she wanted to talk to someone, but- I saw Eddie nod his head. Thank you Eddie and your powers. He held back a chuckle. I walked over to Leah and grabbed her hand. She immediately looked up at me and followed the guys looked confused and Jake tried to hold me back but Edward spoke.

"They need girl time. Let them go."

Jake just nodded and kissed me quickly. Me and Leah walked in step to the clearing. I sat down and she followed suit. She looked at me and tears came down. "Lee Lee. I. Look, Bryce, I don't know why he did that to you. I don't know why he did that to me. He's a douche. But, there's a bright side to this."

"Really? What is that?" She replied harshly.

"You have a soul mate. You're not going to be alone. His name is Brian. And he will love you."

She just stared at me. "Okay. But how am I going to find him?" More tears.

"Honestly, I don't know. But he's there. Waiting for a girl like you. Never give up Leah."

"Can I be alone, Ray?"

I nodded and silently left. I started to walk back to the Cullen's when I felt a cold, strong hand on my shoulder. It was probably Emmett. "Emmett, I don't know what Le- Okay, you're not Emmett." I saw a vampire in front of me. Two actually.

"Uh, no. I'm Abel?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. And my sister Alice." A girl waved. "And you're coming with us."

"You see, there's a problem with that. I don't really want to be taken away. And I like my boyfriend. And my best friend. My brothers, they're cool, too. I don't want to leave."

"Too bad. Look, I don't want to hurt you, and neither would Bryce, so-"

"BRYCE! YOU WORK FOR HIM! GET AWAY FROM ME, NOW! JAKE, SAM, EMBRY, QUIL, PAULA, LEAH, ANDI, KAYLA, ETHAN, ALICE, EDWARD, ROSA-" A hand went over my mouth.

"Shut up!" That was pointed towards me. "She's loud for a human." That was pointed towards Abel. "If I left you go, will you be quiet?" I nodded. "Okay."

She let go. "EMMETT, CARLILSE, ESME, JARED, SOMEBODY, SETH, GOD, SUPERMAN-"

"Oh. My. God. Shut. Up." But she was tackled before she even finished that. By, who was that? Oh, Jared.

"You go Jar-Bear! Take her down!" But sadly, she got away. "Aww." And then, I was grabbed by Abel. The end of me, I thought. And he took me in the woods. Towards Bryce. Towards my death. "HELP!"

"RAINYA!" Jake yelled. He ran after me, but that Abel kid can book it. I'm going to die.

"I love you Jake. Always know that." And then, I couldn't see him.

Jake's POV

"I love you Jake. Always know that." Those were the last words I heard from my soul mate.

I changed back and ran to the clearing. Tears streaming down my face. "He took her."

"They won't have her long. We're going to get her." Kayla said. She's an okay kid.

"Then why the hell are we still here, huh?"

"We're not. Come on guys. We're going to get her. Now." Sam said.

They touched her. This means war.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN!**


End file.
